The Son of Sasuke
by Sarin G
Summary: Naruto becomes the mentor for Sasuke's son. But when Orochimaru needs a new body, Sasuke's son becomes the next target. One or two lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Sasuke

The Son of Sasuke

Naruto walked through Konoha looking for his student. Naruto had just been given his name and a picture. After a while of looking he just gave up, and decided to visit his usual haunt, the Ramen Shop. He stepped inside, sitting down on his usual stool.

"Hey there Naruto, congratulations on your promotion to jounin. I'll get you on bowl of Ramen, on the house. JUST ONE!" The ramen chef called out.

"Thanks. Make it ummmmmmm…. Pork." Naruto replied.

"No problem Naruto. By the way do you have squad to teach?"

"Naaah, just one kid, but I can't find the damn squirt. Says here his name is Shinji … no Shinpachi," Naruto said reading the crumpled file on his student. He was about to slurp his ramen down, when he heard a scratch. A boy next to him had shoved his ramen back and gotten to his feet.

"Are you Naruto-sensei? Cause I'm not a squirt, I'm Shinpachi, and I was awarded my Chuunin promotion after just one try." Shinpachi then chuckled, "I beat your score if I remember." Shinpachi said smirking. Shinpachi's dress was strange. He was wearing a shinobi shozoku, a traditional ninjutsu uniform. It was jet black, with red firelike patterns at the sleeves, which ripped at the shoulder. The obi was also red, as was the fold that the shozoku had. He was wearing traditional black ninja sandals. But the strangest thing about Shinpachi was that his pale skin was that it was covered in tattoos. His arms had long, fire-like black tattoos running down them. But it wasn't the tattoos that drew Naruto's attention it was the jet black chicken-butt style hair that drew his attention. Just like Sasuke. "Well Shin-kun, come on lets go to the training area."

Shinpachi smirked again, "well I see you looking over my tats. Like 'em. I heard you got one yourself, on you stomach."

"No, that would be my seal, how did you know about it?" Naruto inquired.

"I read your file, good stuff."

"You can't do that, you know."

"You've read mine. You're my sensei; you know my strengths and my weak points. It's only fair I know yours. But to be fair, you don't have to many."

"Ok, ok, but lets go." The two left the store. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Shinpachi was getting a lot of dirty looks from the village people.

"Naruto-sensei, that file doesn't have my last name does it?"

"No, why?"

"Because it's Uchiha, I'm the last remaining, non-defected Uchiha." He smiled, waving at the frowning Konoha citizens. "I think that's why you're my sensei, we were… are both shunned. You cause of that demon, me cause I'm Sasuke's cousin. We didn't choice it, but hey, whaddya going to do?" The two arrived at the training field, "by the way, nice get up, where did you get it?" Shinpachi was referring to Naruto's clothing. (It's to hard to describe, but here is a picture s277./albums/kk46/toxicshok/?actionview¤tOlderNaruto.jpg;

The two began to spar. Shin used the classic Uchiha fireball, Naruto dodged. When the fireball dissipated, Naruto was gone. Suddenely several shadow clones jumped out, Shin launched a kunai on a chain. He swung it around, hitting every clone. The real Naruto raced silently towards Shin, preparing a weak rasengan, as not to kill Shin. The young Uchiha turned around and Naruto saw his sharingan with three tomoe. Naruto moved up to block the impeding attack, but Shin didn't aim for Naruto's head; he hit Naruto in the right hip. Naruto hit the ground with a whump.

"How did you know about my hip?"

"I told you, I read your medical file. Doctors just pieced your hip back together, that must have hurt a lot."

"You know that isn't really fair, you cheated." Naruto growled, using his chakra to heal the internal wound.

"Naruto-sensei, I did not cheat. I did proper research and developed a strategy to beat my opponent. Not only, but I told you I read your file. You failed to take proper countermeasures."

"You are just like Sasuke. A little to cocky for your own good."

"I'm not cocky, I'm just prepared, Dobe."

"You are just like Sasuke." Shinpachi smirked, "I know. I know, relax I was joking about the dobe joke. I heard about … about…. what you tried to do for Uncle Sasuke. You brought him back …. And he left again. There was nothing you could do. Sasuke, was going to leave no matter how many times you brought him back. It's his fault." Shinpachi said dejectedly.

"Thanks," Naruto said equally dejectedly. Naruto then perked up, saying slyly, "you know, I've read your personal AND medical file, consider that your warning."


	2. Chapter 2

Shinpachi smiled, "bring it on

Shinpachi smiled, "bring it on." Naruto then brought it on. The jounin ran towards Shin. Shin prepared himself for the oncoming attack, when a shadow clone burst from the ground and grabbed him by his feet. A second on followed grabbing his hands in a vice grip before he could react. Naruto slowed to a trot and walked up to Shin, bopping him on the head. "Baka, you got so worried that I would attack your soft spots, you didn't even notice that two clones had burrowed their way towards you. And just for the record, it's never ok to read someone's medical record. You just used that as a crutch to try and beat me, when without it, you absolutely helpless" Naruto chastised.

"Fuck you! It's not a crutch, I beat you fair and square!" Shin yelled back.

"Woah there, easy it was just a critique, I'm your mentor." Naruto replied, "and by the way, I'm not the man who just got beaten by the oldest trick in the book." Shin blushed. "All right," Naruto said, dismissing the clones, "lets try again, keep you emotions under control, and try and outsmart me, not overpower me. I'm a jounin with 5 super class A missions under my belt, you can't overpower me."

"Woah really, 5 super-class A mission, but …but … WOAH. The hardest mission I've been on is a regular A." Shin said in amazement and adoration.

Naruto laughed, "yeah I've got a pretty impressive record. But then again for a 3-month Chuunin, you had a better record then I did. It's why I picked you. You've got a lot of potential. Especially with the Uchiha blood running thick in your veins." As Naruto said this, Shin stared at the ground, looking despondent. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't. After Uncle Sasuke left… I mean defected… that … he. THE BASTARD DESTROYED THE UCHIHA NAME! You don't know the shit I went through because of that fucking self-centered cockbite." Shin yelled.

Naruto chuckled again, "oh I might have some idea, but you really shouldn't let your guard down." Shin looked up to find a shadow clone with a kunai against his throat. "Ok, I'll make you a deal. For every blow you land on me, I'll buy you a bottle of sake."

"Sake?! But I'm a minor."

"Yes, that's why it's a reward. You could by all the sake you wanted if you were 20, you're loaded."

"You're on!" Shin said giddily. He couldn't wait for his first gulp of the intoxicating liquid. Shin ran towards Naruto, throwing a fist full of ninja stars. Naruto jumped up to avoid, and Shin detonated a smoke bomb, obscuring him from site. Naruto landed in the smoke, trying to see through the thick gas, when a fist collided with his face, then a knee to his stomach, giving Naruto a look at Shin's eyes. They were in sharingan form with three tomoe. He could see right through the smoke. "Damn," Naruto thought, "how did I get stuck into this trap." One final kick knocked Naruto into the air, and a fire ball soon followed. Naruto took a huge breath of air, blowing a hole through the fire ball and knocking away the smoke. Shin was knocked down to the ground sending him spinning. "Woah, I forgot he was wind type. What jutsu was that?" Shin glanced up at Naruto, who was unfolding a scroll. With a small poof, a huge shuriken appeared and he tossed the sharpened object. Shin lurched off his back, and rolled just a few inches away from where the massive shuriken impaled itself. Naruto landed smoothly on his feet.

"Got you Shin," Naruto said happily, forming a V for victory sign with his hand.

"Whaddya mean, you missed?" Shin inquired.

"Oh did I?" Naruto said with a smile. He pointed at Shin's femoral artery. A small slick senbon needle was poking out. "What the…. How did you do that?"

"Its coated in lidocaine, numbs the entry wound. Oh and its got a special cocktail of poisons made by Sakura, the poison master." Shin stumbled to his feet, cracking his neck in both directions, then yanking out the needle. "Doesn't matter, I'll still beat you." Shin said confidently. Shin ran into the forest next to the training ground. "My sharingan will give me an ….ohhh…..uhhh...advantage." The poison was kicking in. Shin's vision was beginning to warp, his breathing felt constricted, his legs felt numb. He dropped behind a tree. "Wha…. What's happening to me?" Shin asked himself. He felt his strength leaving him, he just couldn't get enough air. Spots flew across his vision. He bent over, feeling the contents of his stomach coming shooting out of his mouth. "Aughhhhh," he moaned wiping a half digested noodle from his lip. Suddenly, a yellow tuft of hair came into his vision. Attached to that tuft of hair, was a big leering smile. It was Naruto. "Hey there chief," Naruto gloated, "you feeling alright."

"Augghhhhhh, was this really necessary?"

"Well I could have just shoved a rasengan into your stomach. But here, lemme help." Naruto pulled a small syringe from his pack, poking Shin in the arm, and injecting the clear liquid. The affect was instantaneous. Shin was finally able to breath, and his vision snapped into focus. Naruto offered him a hand, pulling Shin to his feet. "You did good for your first time, but we need to work on your jutsu knowledge and your immunity to poisons, as well as how you treat them. I know you couldn't cure yourself, but you could have used a symptomatic treatment. That would have at least allowed you to end the battle without puking up your lunch."

"What's a symptomatic treatment?"

"Will talk about it over sake," Naruto said with a big smile. The two arrived at the bar, and Naruto raised his hand, calling the barkeep over. "Gimme two bottles of sake," Naruto ordered. He popped the cork, taking a long swig. "Ahhhhhhh….makes a man feel good." Naruto handed the bottle to Shin, who took it from him gingerly. He sniffed the top, then took a small sip, spitting it out. Naruto laughed, "come on, man up. Lets see what you can do. Come on redeem the Uchiha name." Naruto knew he had touched a nerve in Shin's personality. The Chuunin looked up glaring, then placed the bottle to his lips and downed the entire thing. Naruto laughed, he couldn't believe it. He descided he would push Shin little further. "Awww… did I make the wittle Uchiha angwy." Shin growled grabbing the second bottle, pulling the cork out with his teeth and downing it. Naruto nearly fell of his stool laughing, before saying "let it never be said that the Uchihas cannot hold their liquor. I am impressed."

"I think hiccup that the booze hiccup is startin' to kick it." Shin slurred.

"Oh shit," Naruto swore, "I got to meet the Hokage, no more booze for me. I'll send you a battle report tomorrow." Naruto quickly ran off. Shin swiveled his head drunkenly to stare at the girl sitting next to them. She gave him a cute smile, rubbing his foot with her. Shin smiled, saying "would ya...you like a… to have some drunk… drinks with me."

"Yeah I'd love to. By the way my names Rei, and I know you are Shinpachi." She placed her hand on his staring into his eyes and said, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your clan." Shin was love struck. It was amazing she didn't think he was like Itachi or Sasuke, she actually liked him. He was in love, or maybe he was just drunk.

Rei and Shin began to hit it off. They shared so much in common. After about an hour, she uttered the words he had been so desperate for her to say. She said, "hey do you want to got back to your place or something."

"Yeah definitely." Sin said.

LEMONS NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Shin and Rei walked out of the bar, rounding the corner to the Uchiha estate

Shin and Rei walked out of the bar, rounding the corner to the Uchiha estate. Suddenly Rei pushed him up against the wall of the bar; planting kisses around his face and down his neck. "Waah…waah…what are you doing?" Shin asked confused at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"I want you Shinpachi; I want you to fuck me long, and fuck me hard." She whispered in his ear. Shin's heart nearly stopped right then and there. Rei pushed her body even closer to his, sliding her left leg in between his, and feeling a surprisingly large bulge. She looked down to see that he had pitched a tent in between his legs. Giggling she whispered, "And from the looks of it you want me too."

Shin stuttered, "well…um…you know…that's…. it's not like …. I must have left a sock in my boxers." She giggled even harder, sliding her hand down his pants. Shin's eyes bulged "Doesn't feel like a sock to me." The alien touch to his soft member, which was only use to the frequent rubbing from Shin's right hand, stiffened even more and began to leak a clear sticky liquid. All she had to do was touch the tip of his sensitive "katana" and millions of Shin's swimmers came flowing out, leaving a sticky mess in Rei's hand. Shin quickly yelped out an apology, "OhmygodI'msosorrythatsneverhappenedbefore." She just smiled saying, "why don't we retire to the bedroom before I'm completely covered in this goo." Shinpachi never ran faster then he did to get back to his home, kicking open the door to his bedroom. Rei walked in looking around at the elegant room. A larger king-sized four-poster sat in the middle of the chandelier lit room. Shin walked over to the bed sitting down on it. "Care to join me?" he inquired sexily.

"I would be delighted, let me just find a condom." She replied looking through his nightstand. She pulled a magazine, "what's this? Hmmm… Konoha's Backdoor Sluts? Someone is a little love-starved." Shin's face turned a deep shade of crimson, "that…that… that… uhh….. It's not mine its just …. I have it for a friend."

She smiled, "don't worry I understand. You're a man, and sometimes women just don't understand how to take care of a man, especially one as well-endowed as you. But I do. I will relieve the tension I see in you. Here roll over." Shin rolled over on to his chest and Rei straddled his hips. She instructed him to take off his gi. He did revealing his pale back and a long elegant tattoo of a fireball, the flames spreading from the center of his back to his shoulder blades to the crack of his butt. Rei gently began to knead his back with her thumps; letting them drift up to his neck and then down to his lower back. Then, without asking permission, she slid down his pants and then his boxers. Rei began rubbing his buttocks. Shin turn around to see a naked Rei. "Woah how did you do that so quickly?" Shin asked. She slid a condom onto his member, before mounting him. Shinpachi's eyes bulged as he felt the warmth of her body around his. He was swimming in a river of pleasure, dopamine, and alcohol. Ecstasy washed over him, as Rei bobbed up and down on his member. His breathing rate increased, he was reaching his edge. "Ruuhh ruuuh REI! I'm … nearly….there….. nUUURUUGH." Shin's head plopped down onto the pillow, a dopey smile on his face and his eyelids half lidded. He had fallen into a deep sex-induced sleep, just as Rei wanted.

"Finally. I can't believe I put up with this shit for two hours," she looked down at the sleeping boy, "disgusting." Rei went over to her Yukata, ripping it open and pulling out two syringes. One filled with a clear liquid and the second empty. Rei gently eased the first needle into Shin's jugular injecting the fluid, a powerful sedative. His breathing began slower and deeper. Shin was out cold, nothing would wake him for hours. She then pulled the condom off Shin's member, holding it up so that the whitish liquid remained in the reservoir. Rei placed the condom in a bag, ripping it up. She then took the second syringe drawing 30mL of Shin's blood. After bagging that, she went through the Uchiha manor to all the locations Sasuke-dono had instructed her to go to. Shin's desk, where she found some information on Uchiha finances. Then the Uchiha master safe, she easily cracked it and hit the gold mine, every piece of medical information available on Shinpachi. MRI reports, physician's reports, X-ray pictures, immunization records, surgical reports, all the information an enemy could possibly crave. As she searched through the paperwork, she found several bottles, pills prescribed to Shinpachi, as well as some not so legal medications. She picked up the bottles looking at the labels and seeing why they were prescribed. Rei giggled, "oh Sasuke-dono will just love this." Now to do her final task, walking over to Shin, she put a small wax ball into his mouth. She then rubbed his throat, and he swallowed it. Rei tied on her tattered Yukata and quickly left the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinpachi opened his crusty eyelids

Shinpachi opened his crusty eyelids. "Whaa…what time is it," he said glancing at his clock. It was 1 PM. "What happened to my gi, why am I naked. Uhhh…. My head. What happened last night? Damn that Naruto getting me to drink that much booze." Shin rolled out of bed, the sheets sticking to his back. He only had fuzzy memories about night before. Shin rubbed his brow, getting out of bed, and pulled on a new gi. "Why can't I remember?" Every time he tried to grasp onto a memory of the night before, it slip away. "Shit, Naruto-sensei is going to be pissed."

Far away from Shinpachi, Rei was walking the streets of Konoha looking for her target. This time she was in a far less flirtation outfit, camouflage colored pants and a gunmetal gray hoody with the hood pulled over her head. She rounded a corner into Konoha hospital. However instead of entering the front, she rounded the corner to a rusted old back entrance and easily pried it from its fatigue bolts. Entering stealthily and wasting no time. Her target was a refrigerated store house guarded by two ninjas too incompetent to be have any real missions. The two of them had fallen asleep, she couldn't blame them, an 8 hour day of nothing. She quickly killed them, slicing their throats. The freezer itself wasn't locked, and inside was gold mine of DNA, the sperm and eggs of every shinobi in Konoha, living or dead. This was mandated by the second Hokage so that the wives and husbands of dead shinobis could have their children. She darted through the chilled room knowing exactly what vial she was after. Rei picked up a frosted vial towards the back of the room. Wiping off the frost she read the name, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. She left the hospital before anyone could question her presence. "Sasuke-dono will be very pleased with me. Beautiful Sasuke-dono."

Shin ran into the Hokage's office, completely out of breath. "I'm wheeze sorry Hokage couch-sama." The Hokage grimaced, "well I'm glad you managed to show up. I just finished briefing Naruto on your mission. It's a double A class mission, so I'm sure Naruto can handle himself, but this may be too dangerous for you Shin-kun. You're only a Chuunin. "Hey granny, I am perfectly able to take care of myself," Shin yelled. Naruto burst out laughing, "I guess I may have let it slip that you are a little older than you say you are." A vein began to pulse on the Hokage's forehead. "Get out of my office both of you! NOW!" The two raced out before the Hokage got any angrier. "Naruto-sensei, what's our mission?"

"Well a recon-team discovered the location of Sasuke and Orochimaru's hideout, then disappeared, we have to investigate."

"Right-o."

"So meet me back here in an hour packed. One last thing," Naruto said as he pulled out a computer print out, "do you know this girl here?" He showed Shin a CCTV picture of Rei during the theft. Shin's eyes bulged as scene's from last night snapped into his head, "oh god, I slept with her. I can't tell Naruto," Shin thought. "Uhh… no. Never seen her." He quickly responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin and Naruto jumped from branch to branch as the master lectured the younger about poisons. But Shin had bigger things on his mind. "Oh my god, what am I going to do? They're going to figure out it was me. They're going to figure out I fucked her. Holy Shit! I'm not a virgin any more! AWESOME! I just wish I could remember. What did she give me? What did she even want with me? Wait! The safe! Shit I didn't check –"

"Shin? Are you even listening to me?" Naruto interjected.

"Yeah."

"Well what did I just say?"

"Uhh…. A lecture on underage drinking?"

"Oh ha ha," Naruto said sarcastically, "I told you I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly. Naruto then turned around and slyly said, "so did you get any?"

"Any what?" Shinpachi responded, playing dumb.

"Oh you know what. Did you …. sheath your blade in some fine lady?"

"Uhh… n..no?"

"Don't lie."

Rei walked into a dark room in the former Orochimaru complex. She heard the squeak of a chair, and found herself staring at two piercing Sharingans. She shuddered, feeling like her very mind was being examined, which it was. "Excellent, you completed your mission perfectly. I expect nothing less." Sasuke said in a cold monotone. He slowly rose to his feet, walking towards her. His face came into the moonlight, he was wearing his usual blank look. He gently placed his hand on her chin, pushing her face up. She stared directly into Sasuke's eyes. Then he slowly bent forward and kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss. When it finally broke, Rei was out of breath, her heart was pounding. Only Sasuke could make her feel this way. She specialized in seduction, so she was no virgin, but Sasuke was the first time she had truly made love. Sasuke brought his lips to her ear, and whispered "shall I reward you for your success?" Rei's breath caught in her chest, "Yes Sasuke-dono. Please reward me!" She begged him. Her ear twitched from his warm breath and the thought of his body on hers. It seemed like forever before Sasuke opened his lips and whispered, "no. Bring me my son and I will indulge your body."

"But Sasuke-dono –" He slapped her across the face.

"Did you retrieve my items from Konoha?"

"Yes," she mumbled dejectedly. He turned back to her, lifting up her chin, and slowly licking the blood from her lip.

"I may have acted harshly, fetch my goods, and I will give you a small taste of what is to come when I am fully restored." Her mood instantetly brightened and she took off her messenger bag removing the objects.

"You son's blood, you are right. He is your bastard son. But did you really defile yourself with Tsu-" She stopped seeing Sasuke's glower. "Gomen. Secondly, medical reports. When I intercept him, I will be able to take him down with relatively low damage. It also seems your son has discovered quit a taste for marijuana." Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"Has that disgusting habit harmed his virility?"

"No, his body is adequately prepared for our procedure."

"Hm"

"I have your son's …. Erm fluids. I have examined them. His body is an excellent specimen. But its nothing compared to your body Sasuke-dono. Its smooth skin and huge-"

"Calm yourself! You will get NOTHING if you do not have the final item!"

"I do Sasuke-dono," she said, fishing through her bag for the crystal vial. She handed it to him. He picked it up delicately, staring at the whitish fluid within it.

"Get this to Kabuto, tell him we will begin the project with 24 hours. Soon I will restore the Uchiha clan to its proper place."


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke turned his back to Rei, and then whispered lethally, "retrieve him, unharmed. Do not attempt to engage Naruto. He may look like an idiot, but he could kill you. Don't attempt to seduce, him. He will come to use when we have the target. If you complete this, and I am restored to my original form, you will be the mother of the new Uchiha clan." Rei bowed then walked out of the complex, whispering, "anything for you Sasuke-dono."

Naruto asked again, "so did you score?"

"Well, yeah," Shin said sheepishly before repeating himself with more confidence, "yeah I did. You should have seen her. Big tits, silk kimono, just like her skin, and a pair of big uh-."

"Woah, woah. Didn't need ALL those details. So what position did you fuck in?"

"Well, I kinda don't remember. All I remember is that I was to drunk and I was sleeping with a hot chick."

"Oh don't get cocky now. Lets just say I've been around the block a few times." Naruto quipped, "so what did she look like?"

"Well she kinda looked like that chick in the photo. But that doesn't have anything to do with the break in right?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and Shin crashed into his back, "Hey what was that about?"

"Shin! She looked exactly like girl in the photo?" Naruto asked with urgency.

"Yeah, maybe, I guess."

"And you had sex with her? With a condom?"

"Yeah, condoms are standard issue to ninjas. The Hokage doesn't want us to get social disease when we, urm…. blow off steam."

"I know that Shinpachi!" Naruto yelled, "we have to get back to Konoha. NOW!"

"What's eating you Naruto? What's going on here?"

"That girl you slept with. She was an agent of Orochimaru. He wants you to restart the Uchiha clan!"

"But I'm barely related to Sasuke!" Naruto sighed, "Shin… we didn't want to tell you this but –"

"Wait who is "we," didn't want to tell me what?" Shinpachi yelled.

"Shinpachi, you are Sasuke's son." Shinpachi stared Naruto, his deepest fears realized. A small tremor quivered across Shin's arms. Soon the quiver increased to a shuddering across his entire body. Finally without warning, he vomited. Naruto jumped back to avoid the splatter. "Are…are you okay?" Shin looked up at Naruto, tears had begun to stream down his face.

"It's …it's NOT FAIR! IT'S FUCKING NOT FAIR NARUTO! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Naruto placed his arm on Shin's shoulder.

"It's okay, just let it out. I know how you feel." Shin sunk to the ground, tears pouring out. "I didn't ask for this putrid Uchiha blood to flow through my veins and stink up my body! It's not FUCKING fair! Now you come here and tell me that the one girl kind enough to let me touch her with out staring at me with disgust, the one girl who allowed me to touch her without staring at me with revulsion…. was a spy?"

A familiar voice called out through the woods saying, "awwww… I though you wouldn't kiss and tell Shinpachi. Oh and just for the record, you were terrible. It was almost pathetic." Shin's head shot up and he wiped the tears away from his face.

"R-Rei?"

"Awww… you remember. I must have been pretty good. But then again… I was your first." Naruto looked down at Shin to see the muscles on Shin's neck stretch tight. Rei's giggling slowly turned to a sadist cackle. "Naruto *Cackle* You- Ya just gotta see the pathetic little nub!" by this time Shin was flushed red and shaking with anger. "I mean he- *Cackle* he didn't even last 2 minutes. TWO MINUTES!" Shin released a feral roar that would have made Kyuubi cower. He raced towards Rei. Shin's head was pounding with anger, he couldn't even think straight. The boy brought his fist back into a mighty bunch. His fist collided with the tree behind Rei, shattering it into chips. She grabbed Shin's arm twisting it over her shoulder until it made a sickening crack. He let out a howl of pain, cradling his broken arm. Rei shoved her open palm into Shin's stomach, releasing a small blast of coded chakra. He stared at her quizzically, wondering about her weak attack. However inside his belly, the wax capsule Rei had planted burst, releasing a liquid into his body.

Naruto raced towards Shinpachi, yelling out "No! Don't fall for her trap!" He launched himself at Rei, trying to keep her away from Shin. The younger ninja stumbled backward. "Okay think faster mind, you've been drugged with something. A sedat- woah I feel good. Really really really good. Wait, loose muscles, relief of pain, and quick onset. It's Demerol. Gotta…….reach….my…..med…pack." Shin slowly slid down the tree he was propped up against. Darkness was eating away at his vision, as his heart rate slowed to a near lethal pace. It was a race against time to get his opiate-blocker. Shin pulled the syringe out of the pack. It felt like it weighed a ton. He was getting weaker faster, his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, but he was centimeters away from his arm vein. Shin began to press the needled down into his skin, when two manicured fingers gently plucked the needle from his hand. Shin didn't have to look up to see who it was. He slowly raised his head to stare at a smirking Rei, barely able to contain her laughter at his pathetic form. She let the syringe slip from her hands and shatter on the rocky ground. The precious medicine quickly soaked into the ground. "You …….bi….tch," he murmured as he blacked out.

Naruto burst through the trees to see Rei standing over an unconscious Shinpachi, still trying to reach his alternate needle. He hadn't given up. The female ninja turned slowly around and stared at Naruto, giggling. "You are cute." Naruto's temper flared.

"You don't know what that boy has been through! He hasn't had a friend his entire life! And you used that against him! You ….YOU BITCH!" Naruto ran towards her, a fire rasengan (a jutsu of his own creation. Similar to a standard rasengan with flames running down the ball and his arm). However in his anger he didn't notice that Rei had drawn a seal under her feet. She quickly charged it and with a single poof, Rei and Shinpachi were gone. Naruto cried out, screaming with all his might. That scream slowly turned to a roar. He then pounded the ground where Shin had been just moments before. Naruto's roars then changed to sobs, tears rolling down his face. "Shin…. Don't worry I'm coming."


End file.
